Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 122
"Night of the Living Duelist", known as "Duel Academia's Crisis! The Terror of the Zombie Students!" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on February 7, 2007 and in the US on October 6, 2007. Summary Blair Flannigan's condition is worsening. Jaden Yuki and his group are en route back to Duel Academy from the Gecko Submarine with medicine for her. Groups of students have organized around the perimeter of the school, watching for trouble and ready to defend it should it be attacked, though they agree to only summon monsters as a last resort, as the Bio-Bands are still active. Fortunately, the student's PDAs are still functioning, so they are able to use them as communicators. Bastion Misawa is in the gym, trying to solve a complex equation in an effort to get Duel Academy back to Earth. He cannot concentrate, as other students are frustrated at the small food portions they receive and begin arguing over whose piece of bread is bigger. Furious, Bastion splits his share between the leaders of the fight, in the hope of shutting them up. This only leads to them complaining about how the other's half is bigger, and more pandemonium ensues. Marcel Bonaparte, still possessed by Yubel, begins gathering followers. He turns two students in Duel Ghouls (zombie students in the Japanese version) and uses them to duel and defeat more students. Any defeated are drained of their energy by their Bio-Bands and become Duel Ghouls themselves. Chazz Princeton has been assigned to guard the food storage facility. It's attacked by Marcel's Duel Ghouls, and Chazz defeats the first one in a single turn, but is eventually overwhelmed when more attack simultaneously. Jaden's group has nearly reached Duel Academy, and they see a "Sand Moth" heading towards it. Axel Brodie destroys it using "Blaze Accelerator" and "Volcanic Shell". As more "Sand Moths" emerge to attack, Axel stays behind to defeat them and urges the others to run. When they get inside, they are assaulted by Duel Ghouls, and are rescued by Alexis Rhodes and Tyranno Hassleberry who part the crowds with a trolley, who urge them not to duel. According to Alexis, the gym and Chancellor Sheppard's office are the safest places, and thus the unaffected students have gathered in the gym. While attempting to reach the infirmary, they're opposed by Syrus Truesdale, who's also become a Duel Ghoul. Surrounded on all sides, Jaden summons "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" and uses it to destroy the wall behind them, allowing them to escape. Nurse Fontaine manages to contact Jaden via his PDA after many tries and reveals that the Duel Ghouls are attempting to get into the infirmary while Blair Flannigan's condition worsens. Featured Duel: Chazz Princeton vs. A Duel Ghoul Turn 1: Duel Ghoul The Duel Ghoul draws "Abaki" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Chazz Chazz's hand contains "Ojamandala", "Ojama Yellow", "Infernal Incinerator", "Premature Burial", and "Megamorph". Chazz draws "Tribute to the Doomed" and subsequently activates it to discard "Infernal Incinerator" and destroy "Abaki". Chazz then activates "Premature Burial" to pay 800 Life Points (Chazz 4000 → 3200) and Special Summon "Infernal Incinerator" from his Graveyard (2800/1800) in Attack Position. Chazz then activates "Megamorph", equipping it to "Infernal Incinerator" and doubling its ATK since Chazz has less Life Points than the Duel Ghoul ("Infernal Incinerator": 2800 → 5600/1800). "Infernal Incinerator" attacks directly (Duel Ghoul 4000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.